


Your Name is Jade Harley and You're in Love with the Vantas Boys

by ROTwhyler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTwhyler/pseuds/ROTwhyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade goes into slight detail about her feelings about the Vantas boys, and then into something a bit more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is Jade Harley and You're in Love with the Vantas Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is my OT3 you guys. I really like the idea of Jade and Karkat both having feelings for Kankri and neither of them telling the other, and then they just all eventually have a threesome and yeah. The purpose of this was to be vague and not go into major detail, because why the hell not. I didn't feel like writing something with lots of details. Maybe one of these days I'll write explicit smut on this pairing.

Your name is Jade Harley and you’re pretty sure that you’re in love with your boyfriend’s brother.

Sometimes you wonder if Karkat knows that, just from the way you look at Kankri and sigh dreamily, and if he does, that maybe he’s just come to accept it. You also wonder that if when you and Karkat are lying in bed at night, with him by your side, that maybe Kankri is touching himself, despite his rule of celibacy, and thinking of you. 

Doubtful.

Occasionally, on your way up to bed with Karkat, you can hear the subtle whispering and gasps from behind his door.

Of course, you’re almost positive that his vow of celibacy has been broken on more than one occasion, because when you wake up in the middle of the night, alone in the bed, you can hear the panting and moaning loud and clear from Kankri’s room. Karkat whispers in hushed words, telling him to be quiet, that you’ll wake up, but you don’t mind if you wake up.

On those nights, you smile to yourself and move your hands in a sweet rhythm between your legs, gasping for your own breath within minutes. It’s always the best when you hear one of them reach climax at the same exact time as you do; it just makes it that much better.

Then you’ll step out of the bed on shaky legs and make your way to the room, creeping inside and quietly approaching. One of them will hear you anyways, and they’ll gasp, but you just crawl into the bed with your black hair down, swooping into their face as you kiss them affectionately. Whether it’s Karkat or Kankri, you don’t very much care, but you’ll do it. 

They’ll be surprised for a moment, but they’ll return the kiss, and within moments the three of you would be rolling on the mattress together, switching between bodies, exchanging sweat and saliva and other bodily fluids. Legs and arms are tangled together, and you won’t be too sure who’s hand is rubbing you in all the right ways but you’ll be much too busy with the cock in your mouth to care.

Your moans will mix in with theirs, and when it’s all over, you’ll lay there, sandwiched in between them while Kankri lays a protective arm over both Karkat and you, and Karkat will cuddle against your chest, sighing contentedly.

Nobody speaks of nights like these, but you’ll always share knowing glances, anticipating for the next time it happens. You remain in a strong relationship with Karkat Vantas, and Kankri is just there sometimes, which is fine by the both of you. You prefer it, actually.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you’re pretty sure your boyfriend is in love with his brother, but you are too, so it’s perfectly okay.


End file.
